User talk:Madlooney6
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Weld-Dor page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 09:45, 8 February 2011 I've added a picture of a machine called roobarb, is it the same team as the one that competed in series 6, extreme 2 and 7? Images Thanks for the images you've uploaded, but there are a couple of issues. Firstly, could you please make sure the images have appropriate names rather than a bunch of letters and numbers? Also, do you actually know when all these pictures were taken so that I know how to categorise them? Christophee (talk) 12:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add when they was taken, I'll go back to the team tornado website. User:Madlooney6 ::Thank you very much, that would help a lot. Christophee (talk) 16:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Do you know when File:Nipper.jpg and File:Roobarb DRG.jpg were taken? Also, do you have any information about Humphrey 3? There's nothing about it on the page except the image you've added. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 11:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I saw that a picture of humphrey 3 on the tornado website, roobarb on the tornado website and that oliver steeples site for little nipper, it's on griffons page, the link at the bottom. User:Madlooney6 :::::Thanks for adding the extra info to the pages. It helped me a lot with the categorisations and made the pages more informative. Christophee (talk) 00:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Arena Sorry, you need 500 mainspace (article) and file edits combined to contribute in the arena. If you ask Christophee nicely he might grant you an exception, but given your low edit count I don't think that'll happen. I think the edit count rule was unknown to you when you discovered the forums, and I am sorry to strike your votes, but I have to abide by rules.--'' STORM II '' 17:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Shuriken Yes I did, that was a picture of Bot-Ugly not Shuriken. Matt Talk to me 21:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't look anything like Bot-Ugly. Bot-Ugly had that large spiked clamp-thingy, whilst the markings on Shuriken's spinning blades are very distinctive. CrashBash (talk) 07:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I stand corrected, I could only judge on the name. Matt Talk to me 07:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I wouldn't add a picture to a page if it wasn't appropriate or linked to page in question. Even if the file name is wrong. Madlooney6 (talk) 21:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Image Duplicates Why have you added duplicates of certain unused images to the wiki? Datovidny (talk) 16:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Because the pictures weren't showing up when Isearch for them when I was editing the the pages, so I saved them and re–uploaded them. Madlooney6 (talk) 11:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::If you could mark those duplicates, I'll get rid of them. Matt Talk to me 21:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'll do that tomorrow. Madlooney6 (talk) ::In future, if you want to mark an image for deletion, could you add to the top of the page instead of just adding text telling someone to delete it. Then admins will be able to see the files on the list of candidates for deletion. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 18:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Will do. Madlooney6 (talk) 09:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow I love the slideshow on the Team Iron Awe page. I didn't even realise it was possible to do that. Maybe we should think about replacing the old galleries with slideshows, and maybe add them to a few other pages too. Christophee (talk) 15:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow I really like the slideshows that you've done on the team pages. I would be indebted if you would do them with the rest of the team pages. Matt Talk to me 16:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll do them tomorrow. Madlooney6 (talk) Team pages I've done all th team pages. Madlooney6 (talk) Edits In one day, I've gone from 269 edits to 330 edits, awesome. Madlooney6 (talk) Team Pages They add lots of pictures without cluttering the page. Right on.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well earned, congratulations. If you could please put these slideshows whenever you see a gallery elsewhere on the wiki: Robot Wars: The First Wars/Grand Final would be a good place to start. Once again, congratulations on the award, and I hope you will earn many more here. Matt Talk to me 07:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Congratulations on the award. In case you weren't aware, you may display your new award on your userpage if you so wish. Christophee (talk) 14:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Enough While I appreciate that you put all the Robot Wars videos into playlists, it's not necessary to keep spamming your message on everybody's talk page. Please don't anymore. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :If you really want to display your playlists somewhere so people can see them, post it on the forums in the Pits or Pit Tables section. Then people can consult the list there if they feel it would be useful to them. Christophee (talk) 15:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Terrafonics I've added the cleanup tag to it just for rephrasing here and there, but you did OK. Matt Talk to me 17:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I would have suggested it on Talk:UK Series Teams first, but it's done now so never mind. Christophee (talk) 15:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Edits 33 edits until I'm allowed to comment in the arena. Madlooney6 (talk) 14:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :While you may be nearing 500 edits, we only include mainspace and file, and that total comes to 274. Keep going, you won't find it long until you can post.--'' STORM II '' 14:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Can you post the link to the thing that can check my edits on here please? Madlooney6 (talk) 10:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The page you're looking for is . Christophee (talk) 11:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Madlooney6 (talk) 11:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Signature Are you aware that your signature needs to link to somethings, being your user page and talk page? Here's how: Open up and paste this code in (without the tags or you screw the signature): Madlooney6 (talk), producing this: Madlooney6 (talk) There is a "custom signature" box or something along those lines that you need to check otherwise the signature comes out as a formula. If you want something flashier, leave it with me and I'll produce it for you no questions asked.--'' STORM II '' 20:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :I know how to my signature, I was just wondering what would be displayed if I only used the double line and four wavy line thing. Madlooney6 (talk) ::That's only three tildes you signed with. It only produces your signature. Four tildes is what you should be using, in fact, you shouldn't need to use three tildes at all. ::While I'm here, would you like a customised signature? I can make "Mad" one colour and "looney" a different colour, and I cn make them link to different places too. Let me know if you want one, and if you do, what colours you would like.--'' STORM II '' 20:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes please. Madlooney6 (talk) :::I assume you're not fussed about what you would like?--'' STORM II '' 20:52, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Not really. Madlooney6 (talk) ::::Done. 'Madlooney'' ::::Hope you like it, to install it, go into edit mode, copy the code (can't be bothered to do it myself, as usual :P), stick it in the signature box, check the custom signature box and Bob's your uncle.--'' STORM II '' 21:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll try it tomorrow, I'm on my Nintendo 3DS and I can't copy and paste. Thank you. Madlooney6 (talk) :::::You're welcome, I'm hoping to restore my friendship with RA2- he doesn't seem to like me that much nowadays.--'' STORM II '' 21:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC) House Robots Can you explain how this happened? That can be interpreted as vandalism you know.--'' STORM II '' 21:23, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I was trying to just change the name of the company who reclaimed the house robots and that their maker thinks they've been scrapped and the text stopped at the "a" in the word weapon in the matilda section, I don't know why it did that, it wasn't on purpose, I swear. Madlooney6 (talk) p.s can't remember the coding for signature you made for me and I'm on my 3DS again. ::Do you actually use your computer at all? Use that for getting t'signature to work, otherwise it's a waste of time for me by making something you won't use.--'' STORM II '' 21:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Just wrote the code down, my laptop is really slow. Madlooney :Sammy, the signature's screwed.--'' STORM II '' 22:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll sort it out, that was typed, you can tell. I'm off to bed when I've posted this. Madlooney6 (talk) Fix'd, so it should work.--'' STORM II '' 22:34, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The Arena Congratulations, you are now cleared to post in the Arena. STORM II 13:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) My Sandbox I appreciate that you were trying to help, but my sandbox is just for me to edit, and for others to look at and comment on, not edit themselves. In future, could you please leave my Sandbox alone, and don't try and edit other users' too. Datovidny (talk) 15:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Breach of Image Policy Teammorr96's recent images, including File:Screen Shot 2012-02-22 at 19.31.53.png are in breach of the Image policy. I have informed him or this and deleted the images, but should remind you of *'Section 2' - You have categorised his images in the mainspace, which is not appropriate. When eligible, please use Category:Personal Images. I understand you were trying to help, so please don't think I am telling you off. I am merely letting you know for next time. You can read more here. Best Wishes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Techno Games I assume it has been accepted that we're including all the Techno-Games stuff now? Can't see it being a problem because a lot did compete in one guise or another, would be nice if there was some decent footage available though. Snowdog140 17:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry to bring this up again, but I think we need some kind of policy on this. There are a lot of good images uploaded, but I get the feeling that they are starting to clutter up some pages now, or am I the only one of this opinion? Charlie M 18:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::A slideshow could be put at the bottom of pages with more than three or four images. 'Madlooney Signature With all due respect, you need to sort out your signature, because it's making every bit of text coming after it all red, no matter what page you leave it on, even here, this text is red. It makes reading the actual text quite difficult to read. Don't think that I'm enfuriated, but it is quite annoying. Datovidny (talk) 18:05, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Better? Madlooney ::Testing. Datovidny (talk) 21:05, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, that'll do, thanks for that. Datovidny (talk) 21:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Techno Games images Does anyone have images of these competitors (tigermoth aka Behemoth, sprocket aka S.M.I.D.S.Y., british bulldog aka Bulldog Breed, scuttle b squared aka Anarchy, transpower aka 101, wipeout aka Onslaught, pink pants aka Pussycat, torti and slowman aka The Morgue and Mini Morgue, storm chaser aka Tornado, I knew there is image of it's armour on the wiki but it would be nice to have a pic of tornado with the armour on, unknownly named weaponless Shredder and ulysses Team Nemesis) from Techno Games? Madlooney :Can anyone find out what the Techno Games version of TX-108 And theTechno Games version of Shredder is called? Madlooney Trivia Quiz I understand that you showed interest in my idea of a Trivia Quiz on the chat feature, when I initially posted the idea on my blog. If you are still interested in attending, I plan on hosting it on 31st March at 3pm GMT. If this is going to cause problems for you, please contact me as soon as possible. Datovidny (talk) 22:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Battlebots FYI, we don't need pictures of Battlebots competitors. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :You should only upload pictures of Battlebots competitors if they also competed in Robot Wars, or the team also competed in Robot Wars. I'm not sure whether this should apply to the US Robot Wars competitors though, as a lot of those teams were in Battlebots too. Christophee (talk) 15:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::UK ones are fine but definitely not American ones when there already exists a Battlebots Wiki. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::That sounds reasonable. I'll update the Battlebots image category to reflect this. Christophee (talk) 15:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::What other UK competitors entered BattleBots, I'll see if I can find photos on google image. Madlooney ::Off the top of my head, Grim Reaper is the only one I can think of. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::You can find the list at Category:UK Robots that fought in Battlebots. Christophee (talk) 15:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Grim Reaper is the only one left; all the others we either already have or were unchanged. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) New Pages Those pages in your sandbox aren't exactly extensive, and there are a few spelling/grammar errors, but if that's all the information you have then I wouldn't object to the pages being published. Christophee (talk) 13:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'll sort out the spelling/grammar errors and I'll publish them. Madlooney Done. Madlooney The it's thing Please be mindful of the correct usage of "its". There should not be an apostrophe when you use "its" to mean "belonging to it." RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Featherweight Versions I'm not sure about you adding all of these sections of trivia about featherweight versions of robots being made by other teams. They aren't really featherweight versions of them as they don't adopt a similar artwork scheme or something, only their designs may have been inspired by them. Besides, they can't be legitimate featherweight versions of those machines, unless it was made by the original team. I think we may need a bit of a discussion about this, but my opinion is that they should be deleted from the trivia sections. Datovidny (talk) 10:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think you misunderstood me, I meant that they weren't relevant to have on the article at all, not just the trivia. But don't worry, I've been going through them and I think I've managed to make them work on the articles. To be honest, if they are going to be on the articles, they should be in the trivia sections, as they have no relevance to the robot's history or brief. Datovidny (talk) 15:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC)